Seven Kin of Purgatory
The Seven Kin Of Purgatory (煉獄の七眷属 Rengoku no nana kenzoku) is the strongest team of the Grimoire Heart Guild. It is formed by seven mages who have been personally trained and raised by their guild master, Hades. Each of them has his/her own unique set of abilities. Because they each possess knowledge of at least one type of Lost Magic, Hades considers them unbeatable. Even Yomazu, a mage who critically injured former S-Class mage Gajeel, said he was nothing before them and stood no chance of victory if he were to fight one of them. They are the main forces of Grimoire Heart and are the primary reason why it is the strongest Dark Guild.The Seven Kin are adoptive brothers and sisters due to the fact that Hades raised them. Mages Seven Kins members 1.jpg|Caprico, Rustyrose, Ultear Seven Kins Members 2.jpg|Meredy, Zancrow, Kain Hikaru Azuma Full Body.jpg|Azuma *'Ultear Milkovich' - A beautiful, manipulative, and mysterious woman whose primary magic allows her to manipulate the "time" of nonhuman objects. She also has respectable transformation abilities. She is known as the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. After she arrived at Tenrou Island, she began running towards where Zeref was. She then has a short fight with him, which she emerged from as the victor. She cuddles with the unconscious Zeref briefly, but senses Natsu arriving and begins battling him. In the middle of the battle, Kain Hikaru and Lucy appear. Kain has her head off with Zeref so he can fight all their opponents alone. *'Zancrow' - A psychotic and violent God Slayer whose magic of black flames makes him superior to standard Fire Dragon Slayers. His flames have slicing properties and can supposedly turn his enemies into ash. He is also a strong physical combatant. After he arrived at Tenrou Island, he confronted Natsu and quickly blasted him far away. In their second confrontation, despite holding the upper hand for most of the battle, Zancrow was eventually incapacitated and immobilized by Natsu's Dragon God's Brilliant Flame after Makarov intervened in the battle on Natsu's behalf. However, Wendy later arrives and Zancrow's status is currently unknown. *'Capricorn' - A tall, emotionless goat-like member who has authority over Yomazu and Kawazu. He is later revealed to be the Celestial Spirit Capricorn. His magic allows him to weaken the magic and battle power of humans and summon and recall humans. He is also a powerful and agile physical combatant who primarily uses kick-based attacks. After he landed on Tenrou Island, he confronted Lucy, Cana, Loke, and Gray, and quickly gained the upper hand in the fight thanks to this physical prowess. Eventually, Loke had the others retreat so that he could fight Caprico one on one. In the battle, it is revealed that Caprico was possessed all along by a dark mage named Zoldeo, who desires to return to human form. In the end, Zoldeo leaves Capricorn's body and possesses Leo but is quickly knocked out of his new body by the real Capricorn and then dissipated by the side effects of his own magic, leaving the real Capricorn to become Lucy's spirit. ** Zoldeo: Technically the main member behind Caprico as he was possessing his body. After being rejected from Leo's body, he quickly dissolves into the air, leaving his status unknown. *'Rustyrose '- A poetic, bespectacled male dressed in fancy clothing. His magic allows him to materialize anything of his choosing to be used at his whim for battle. Among other things, this allows him to summon powerful creatures and transform his limbs into claws and shields. After he arrived at Tenrou Island, he confronted Elfman and Evergreen, and defeated them without being harmed at all. *'Kain Hikaru '- A large, overweight, and clumsy man with a speech disorder. His magic allows him to manipulate the actions and properties of either himself or someone else through his voodoo doll, depending on whose hair is in it. He is also an incredibly powerful physical combatant who fights like a sumo. Unlike all of the other Kin (with the exception of Ultear), he was unable to confront any Fairy Tail members right away. Later on, however, he encounters Lucy after Cana made her fall asleep with magic, though Lucy wakes up to fight him before he can hurt her. After he overwhelms Lucy and her spirits, the fight is interrupted when the two arrive at Natsu, Happy, and Ultear's location. Kain tells Ultear to leave so he can fight all three of them, and again begins to dominate most of the fight. However, he is nonetheless eventually defeated. *'Meredy' - A petite, cute, and timid young girl. After she arrived at Tenrou Island, she confronted Erza Scarlet and Juvia Loxar. The full extent of her powers is unknown, but she was able to produce several magic homing blades in the air that could cut through intangible objects, such as Juvia's water body. *'Azuma' - A stern, muscular man, he uses two discrete magics in battle that complement each other well: one allows him to produce deadly explosions at will, and the other allows him to manipulate roots and trees, allowing him to ensnare opponents, shield himself from harm, and hide from plain sight via merging into trees. He was the first of the seven Kin to appear on Tenrou Island, where he quickly defeated Pantherlily, Wendy Marvell, Mest Gryder, and Charle with his explosive magic. He then comes across Mirajane and Lisanna after the rest of his guild had arrived on the island, and defeated them as well. Navigation Category:Factions Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart